


Flowers and Coffee

by gawsoloy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawsoloy/pseuds/gawsoloy
Summary: On the corner of Ridgeview St, there was a flower shop, Nikiforov Floral. It was well known for its beautiful flowers, but even better known for its beautiful owner, Viktor Nikiforov.Across the street, there is a quaint little cafe. It was known for its friendly service and unique drinks. Yu-Topia was a family owned business, ran by four individuals. Mr and Mrs Katsuki, their eldest daughter, Mari, and their youngest son, Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: let's mash together the coffee shop au and the flower shop au  
> Secret Valentine's YOI Present. Probably going to be a multi chapter because I like to make myself suffer.

On the corner of Ridgeview St, there was a flower shop, Nikiforov Floral. It was well known for its beautiful flowers, but even better known for its beautiful owner, Viktor Nikiforov. The shops was see with a constant flow of customers, from young high school students, to elderly folks. All wanting a chance to either experience the wonderful arrangements, or to request one from the florist. 

Across the street, there is a quaint little cafe. It was known for its friendly service and unique drinks. Yu-Topia was a family owned business, ran by four individuals. Mr and Mrs Katsuki, their eldest daughter, Mari, and their youngest son, Yuuri. 

Each business opened and ran each day, none the wiser to the other, until one particular day, when someone came up with an idea. 

 

“Yuuri, you ever think about decorating this place with some flowers or something?” Phichit Chulanont, age 20, originally from Thailand. Also Yuuri’s best friend. 

“That’s something you would have to ask my mother about.” Yuuri glanced up from the blender jar he had been washing. “It would really liven up the place though, I’ll talk to her about it.”

“Well, if you guys decide to, you should get them from the shop across the street.” Phichit suggested. “A friend of mine knows the guy who owns it, said its a great place. We should check it out once you get off.”

Yuuri rinsed out the jar and sat it in the dish rack. Drying off his hands, he picked up a towel and began to wipe down the tables. The people from the morning rush always made such a mess.

“Mari gets here around noon, we can go then if you don’t have any classes?”

“That perfect!” Phichit grinned, standing up and grabbing his backpack. “I have a class at 10:30, I should get out around 11:30, so I’ll just meet you back here.”

“I’ll see you then, Phichit.” Yuuri said with a smile. The younger boy had so much energy and joy. Yuuri sometimes wondered where he got it all from, and where he could get some.

“Bye Yuuri, see you in a bit.” Phichit gave a final farewell before the bell on the door gave out the sound of him leaving. 

“Flower shop, huh?” Yuuri muttered to himself.

 

“Viktor, how have you been?” An accented voice rang out along with the chimes of the bell above the door. 

“Hello Chris. I’m doing well.” Viktor popped his head out from the back room. “I’m just finishing up an order, did you need something?”

“Why do I have to need something to visit my friend while he’s working?” Chris pouted, leaning against the front counter. 

“You don’t.” Viktor laughed, “It’s just that you don’t come by this time of day often, I wondered if something was wrong.”

Chris smiled with a shake of his head. It was true that he rarely came in in the mornings, but for once in his life, he had a day off from his modeling career. 

“I have the day off, since I’ve been having trouble staying awake in the mornings the last few days.” Chris said with a sigh. “My adorable manager thought I needed a day off to recuperate, so here I am.”

“How nice of him.” Viktor smirked.

“I know, right?” Chris laughed. “But for real, do you want to take a small break and get some coffee. I don’t really feel like resting just yet.”

Viktor looked at his order list. There were only 2 more so far for that day. A hour or so wouldn’t hurt him too much.

“I suppose I can, but we can’t go too far.” Viktor warned him, “I can’t been gone for too long before the afternoon.”

“That’s not a problem, Viktor dear. There’s a lovely cafe across the street that just have the best drinks and pastries ever.” Chris gushed, “And there’s this one server that is absolutely adorable.”

“You have my attention now.” Viktor laughed. “Give me a little bit to wrap up this order and we can go.”

 

“Can I get a caramel latte with sea salt?”

“Of course, would you like a pastry to go with it?”

“I’d love to, but I gotta watch my spending. Rent’s going up.”

“That’s a shame, I’m sorry Leo.”

“It’s not your fault Yuuri, life just happens.” Leo sighed, fishing out the change needed from his wallet. 

The bell above the door tingled.

“I’ll get you one of those danishes you like, don’t worry about the charge.” Yuuri offered.

“I couldn’t possibly, you don’t have to.” 

“I insist. Besides, it’s not like my parents would mind any since you’re a friend.” 

“Alright, but I don’t want this to be a habit.” Leo backed down. “You guys deserve the money for what you give us.”

“It won't, I promise.” Yuuri smiled a bit. “It's gonna come out to $2.50.”

“Here you go.” Leo handed him exact change and stepped off to the side. 

“I’ll get it out to you soon.” Yuuri told him. Turning back, he put on his customer smile and greeted the ones who came in.

“Welcome to Yu-Topia, what can I get for you?”

 

When Viktor first approached the cafe Chris spoke of, he was surprised he hadn’t noticed it earlier. It had a cozy aesthetic, one you might see in a small town inn. When they entered, they were greeted with the warm smell of roasting coffee, spices, and cooking pastries. 

Viktor had been looking around the shop when the pair of them entered, so he didn’t notice the employee behind the counter until a adorable soft voice greeted them. 

“Welcome to Yu-Topia, what can I get for you?”

Viktor’s eyes snapped to the front counter only to behold what he would consider to be the most attractive person he had ever seen. Soft chocolate eyes looked at him from behind large blue framed glasses. His hair had a natural messy look that added to the charm. 

“Hey Yuuri, I’ll get the usual.” Chris broke the silence between them. 

“Okay, what about your friend here?” Yuuri replied.

“Go ahead and get whatever you want, Viktor. I’ll pay” Chris offered.

“Oh, um.” Viktor stammered a moment, willing the blush to not surface. “I’ll just have a dark roast with cream.” He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Okay.” Yuuri smiled, punching in the order into the register. “Do either of you want a pastry or muffin?”

“Hm, I’m good. What about you Viktor?” Chris asked.

Viktor tore his gaze away from Yuuri to glance at the menu.

“I’ll take a slice of the banana nut bread.” 

“Alright, if that’s going to be it, your total is going to come out to $10.73.”

Chris swiped his credit card as Viktor took a peek at Yuuri again. Yuuri glanced up and caught Viktor’s eye before giving him a sweet smile. Viktor’s eye widened a fraction before he quickly looked away. 

What was this boy doing to him?


End file.
